1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a mobile system and a base station system for effectively using a licensed spectrum and a shared spectrum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current communication services are generally based on voice-based services. Accordingly, in the case of using a radio data service, it may be difficult to make significant business accomplishment when compared to using the voice service. Also, users are concerned about a current data service fee system. While moving, the users do not usually use the data service. In the case of a service that requires a relatively high data rate, a wideband scheme may be needed.
In future communication environments, a significantly higher transmission speed service than a current service should be possible. For the service that needs a high data rate, wideband frequencies should be secured. However, when considering a current frequency distribution state, securing of the wideband frequencies may be difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for technology that can effectively use a current frequency band.